


place for us

by whimsicality



Series: Drunk in Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drunken rambles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Reunion, mages in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: Maggie Amell and Ella Surana had lost one third of themselves even before the Blight came knocking at their door. They find him again in the last place they ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of accepting prompts + drunk writing on my tumblr. There will be more.
> 
> Anonymous asked: Amell/Anders/Surana: "just for a little while."

Maggie had never thought she would see Anders again. He’d been in solitary, punishment for another escape attempt when Duncan recruited her and Ella, and he’d escaped again before she'd returned to the Tower after Uldred’s rebellion. 

She’d hoped he was still alive, somewhere, happy and free, but she hadn’t dared to speak of him. Ella had loved him too and Ella, she felt things so deeply, gave her affections so freely. Maggie hadn’t had the heart to cause her more pain. Not after all they’d suffered and lost .

So finding him frying a few darkspawn in the middle of Vigil’s Keep was more than a surprise. Ella reacted first, flinging herself at him with a joyous smile. “Anders!”

He turned, eyes wide, and caught her instinctively. “Oof. Hello. Oh! It’s you! And you!” His eyes flicked between them, his mouth—a mouth Maggie had many fond memories of—curving into a wide grin. Ella had no patience, something that always surprised anyone who knew the three of them, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for an enthusiastic kiss.

Mhairi coughed, darting an awkward glance at Maggie. “I thought the two of you were…” she trailed off delicately and Maggie chuckled, patting her on the arm.

“We are. But we were with him too, before we lost him.” Mhairi looked shocked and Maggie grinned before stepping forward to claim a kiss of her own. The tragedy that had befallen the Keep needed to be dealt with, but they’d earned the right to one small moment to celebrate each others’ existence.

And, maybe this time, they’d all get to keep each other afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional scene written later.

Later, after control of the Keep had been regained, after Alistair and Anora had come and gone, Ella and Anders both slipped into the room Varel had given to Maggie. They were holding hands, matching brilliant smiles on their faces although there were ghosts in Anders' eyes that Maggie didn't recognize, pain she didn't know the way she knew every sliver of hurt Ella kept carefully hidden inside.

She smiled back. They would have time, now, to relearn each other. To heal new wounds, to share experiences, to create new memories. 

Anders reached out first, his hands clutching at her waist as his mouth found hers with sudden urgency, wet heat that was painful in its familiarity and its newness. She kissed back, just as needy, one hand slipping into his hair and undoing his ponytail and the other reaching out for Ella. 

Ella curved herself into Anders' back. She laced her fingers with Maggie's and stood on tiptoe so she could brush aside Anders' hair and kiss the nape of his neck. "We're never letting anyone take you away again," she said in a low voice, edged with the kind of anger that people expected out of Maggie and Anders, but the not the sweet redhead always by their side.

Maggie nipped at Anders bottom lip then pulled away and stared into his eyes, already softer with warmth and joy, as she squeezed Ella's hand. "We're keeping you. No Templars allowed within at least ten miles of this place. Commander's orders."

He grinned, a bit jagged but genuine, and answered with another kiss, before turning to lift Ella into his arms. "Good. I always wanted to be a kept man."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com) where my [ask](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts.


End file.
